1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a graphene base and a method of preparing the same, and more particularly, a graphene base wherein graphene is formed on a substrate in a selected shape, and methods of easily preparing the graphene base.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, graphite is an allotropic form of the element carbon having a structure in which two-dimensional (“2D”) graphene sheets are stacked. There are two allotropic forms with different stacking arrangements, hexagonal and rhombohedral. The carbon atoms of the graphene sheets are connected to each other in an extended array of hexagonal rings. Recently, one or more graphene sheets were removed from the graphite to study the characteristics of a single graphene sheet, and it was observed that graphene sheet provides very useful characteristics as compared to existing materials.
The electrical characteristics of a graphene sheet are dependent upon a crystallographic orientation of the graphene sheet. Accordingly, the electrical characteristics of a graphene sheet may be selected, and thus a device can be easily designed. Accordingly, a graphene sheet may be effectively used in a carbon-based electrical device or a carbon-based electromagnetic device.
However, it is difficult to prepare the graphene sheet. Further, it is even more difficult to form the graphene sheet on a base, wherein a base is a substrate suitable for a device, which may be distinct from a substrate suitable for forming a graphene sheet. Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for devices and methods which can provide a graphene sheet on a base suitable for use in an electrical or electromagnetic device.